Flames of Old
by vadess40
Summary: 300 years after the death of Darth Malak and the Jedi Civil War, Serea Apostolia/Darth Revan must now live as a citizen and warrior for the Sith Empire. As she carries the Empire forward, flames from the past threaten to destroy what her allies and herself worked hard to build...
1. Chapter 1

Author(s): vadess40 and darthgamer96  
Game: SWTOR, with hints of KOTOR  
Characters: Sith Warrior x3, Sith Inquisitor

Korriban: ancient homeworld of the Sith, now their training ground. Many citizens of the Empire have come through this planet on their way to becoming ranking Lords of the SIth or simply ending up as food for the various animals that infest Korriban's surface. It's a planet of darkness, it's a planet of shadows, and it's a planet that Darth Revan, now Serea Apostolia, has visited many times in the past. The first time was during the Mandalorian Wars and was part of what started her journey towards falling to the dark side again. Now, she is here as a Sith but not as a darkside user. Instead she is one of the many loyal Sith of the Empire who use the lightside to push the Empire towards a greater good.

Part of this greater good involves why she's here. By command of the Emperor, she and Lord Viile, a fellow Juggernaut in the Sith ranks were to silence one of the Emperor's enemies for trying to usurp a title that wasn't meant to be his. Darth Baras wants to be the Emperor's Voice, regardless of whether the Emperor condoned his ambitious desires. Serea and Viile were here to stop him and ensure that a clear message was sent to the dark council. Thankfully, with the help of the Emperor's Hands, Serea and Viile already dealt a critical blow to Baras' ambitions. As proceeded towards the academy, she mulled over the plan in her head. _I cannot allow him to discover that I or Viile are alive... Can't let him discover the cameras on Corellia were fabricated to make Baras think his assassination attempt on us was real. Oh, I must make sure Chalcenia is safe..._ The thought of her wife made her halt. _Was Viile's wife safe?_

Quickly she pulled out her communicator and dialed a frequency number. In a few second an image of a tall pureblood with red hair wearing purple heavy armor with spikes on the near the neck. Serea used one of her gloved hands that wasn't holding the communicator to push stray strands of her black hair back before she spoke, "Viile, I think your wife should stay on my ship or something. Who knows whether or not Baras is expecting an attack from us!"

Ville grunted in reply, "I don't need **you** to watch **my** wife for me! I'll keep her on my ship."

Serea replied, "Chill, will you? I was only thinking about the safety of your household. It's bad enough this guy attacked both our crews, convinced your medic to betray us, _and_ made us kill Lord Draagh three times."

Ville frowned,"It was _four_ times, Serea. Can you not honestly keep track of your kills?"

Serea laughed, "You know, for someone who doesn't bother with comedy, you sure come up with better jokes than me."

Ville glared at her. "Just do what needs to be done so we can kill this bastard, lest I start slaughtering acolytes to pass the time and for my own amusement," was his final word before disconnecting the communicator.

Serea shakes her head and puts her communicator away. _Oh, he's such a sweety sometimes..._

As Serea wandered her way through the academy, she noticed a Sith Marauder with cyborg implants along the side of her face walk by quickly. Serea recognized the marauder as one of her old peers, Exousia. _Huh,_ Serea thought to herself, _she's gotten a lot darker since we were at the academy. I always assumed she'd be a grey force user, like Jolee. Oh well, whatever flies her starship I suppose._

Exousia noticed her old peer as she headed to receive orders from the Dark Council. As she glanced towards Serea, she could not help but frown. The Juggernaut felt so strange through the force, and it was unnerving. Exousia wanted to continue on her way. After all, the Dark Council would only wait for so wrong. Yet, she could not ignore it if her friend felt strange through the force. Exousia thought to herself, _What if the Jedi did something to her?_ Immediately Exousia followed her old friend from the shadows.

Serea finally found Chalcenia, but her lover was in a class. Quietly, Serea slid in the seat next to the Sith Inquisitor in-training and pecked her on the cheek. Chalcenia looked in Serea's direction and whispered, "Ah, my dear, you've arrived on Korriban at last. I was getting worried when Captain Quinn refused to give me any more details."

Serea replied, "We shall talk later, my darling, as what I have to say cannot be discussed in public."

Before looked towards the speaker, she briefly admired her lover. Although Chalcenia had the usual features of a Sith pureblood- red skin, black hair, and small horns coming out the side of her head- to Serea she looked like the most beautiful person in the world. _I cannot believe it's been over 300 years, and counting,_ Serea smiled to herself as she finally began to pay attention to what the overseer was saying. The speaker taught, "Now, Darth Antitheos had many apprentices but only two are mentioned by name in any Sith texts: Darth Void and Darth Nova. Does anyone know anything about either apprentice?"

Chalcenia immediately shot her hand up. The instructor nodded at her and she spoke, "Darth Void and Nova were polar opposites of each other. Darth Void certainly lived up to her name for she was Void of emotion and every feeling. It is amazing she even felt the dark side. Nevertheless, she was a cold Sith and a fierce warrior..."

A nameless student shot back, "Fierce warrior? _Fierce warrior?!_ Void did not know the meaning of those words."

The Instructor asked, "What is your name, acolyte?"

The student, "I am Antithea Apostolia. I have studied Darth Antitheos' apprentices for many years. I know that the true warrior lied with Darth Nova. She was a being of pure anger and hatred... No one could stand against her."

Chalcenia piped up, "Then why have past Sith Lords failed if their pure anger and hatred were fool proof?"

Antithea shook her head, "If we all thought like Void, the Empire we not be at the greatness it is. No, it is the way of Nova that delivers results. Is that not right instructor?"

The Sith Instructor replied, "Well, actually you both are right. Anger and hatred draw upon the dark side, but do not assume that they are all that is required to run a galaxy. Even our Great Emperor had to resort to cold calculations and brilliant, well thought out strategies... Ah, finally our time is up. Get out of here, all of you!"

As the students left, Serea and Chalcenia remained to chat for a bit. Chalcenia said, "My dear, no matter what I do Lord Abaron is unresponsive. I do not know how I'll become his apprentice. Worst of all, stupid Overseer Harkun continues to make my time a living hell. I am sick and tired of being treated like a slave! I swear, some day I might just make all hell break loose and destroy everything in my path!"

Serea, "As long as you keep an eye out for my daughter and not destroy her, I wouldn't complain as much about the killing spree."

Chalcenia shook her head. "Indeed, I have been keeping an eye on your daughter. She can be quite the chatter box in class."

Serea replied, "I noticed..."

Serea turned to her lifemate and gave her an even tighter embrace. "I've missed you so much. I long for you to be back by my side. The past 4 years have been pure agony. Only being together off and on..."

Chalcenia returned the embrace and said, "I know, my love. I know... Don't worry, we'll be soaring through the stars again soon."

As the two Sith left, Antithea approached her mother and gave Serea a hug from behind, "Mother, I'm so glad you arrived!"

Serea quickly responded, "Hello, my dear. I trust everything is going well. Have you retrieved your lightsabre yet?"

Antithea ignited her two new red blades in response. Antithea laughed and then asked, "Don't they match my cybernetic eye well?"

Serea clapped for her daughter briefly. "Indeed. You've chosen to follow in the ways of Marka Ragnos? Excellent! I look forward to fighting alongside you in the front lines. Before that, though, I must ask you and Chalcenia to stay aboard my ship until I return to it."

Antithea nodded and then leaned forward and whisphered, "Mother, Exousia wishes to speak to you. She didn't seem happy."

Serea replied, "Very well, but this conversation must be quick. I have to meet with Viile and silence a would-be voice before he does something rash..."

Antithea continued, "She's in the library," and then walked away with Chalcenia quickly following behind her.

Exousia was studying a datacron when Serea entered the library.

Exousia spoke without looking up, "Ah, there you are, Serea. I was wondering if Antithea was going to give you my message or not."

Serea smiled and replied, "Antithea might not like being the messenger Sith, but she is good at it. How have you been, Exousia? It's been a long time since we were students in the academy."

Exousia replied, "And a long time since you last used the dark side."

Serea sighed, "I knew it was only a matter of time before you found me out Exousia. As you remember from training, I've always enjoyed being the odd one out."

Exousia whispered, "What do you think you are doing, turning away from the dark side like this? Don't you think it is putting both yourself, Antithea, Chalcenia and everyone else on your ship in danger? You can't hide from the eyes of the Empire forever."

Serea replied, "I have my reasons, Exousia. After 300 years, you learn a thing or two about the dark side."

Exousia replied, "I see, well it's your choice."

Serea nodded, "I think you worry too much, Exousia. The lightside has served me well. For one thing, I serve as one of the Emperor's Wrath now, and am no longer a servant of Baras."

Exousia was silent for a moment. Then she looked towards the door and said, "Serea... what's going on out there?"

Serea looked quickly out the door and said, "Oh no! I've gotta go, hun. We should chat on my ship later, though."

Before Serea could run away, a group of acolytes ran across the front door. One ran in and said, "My Lords, just thought I'd warn you some pureblood Sith is running around killing acolytes at will. Some of them he has actually eaten the flesh off of! I know it'd be an excellent test for us if we could kill him one-on-one, but we wouldn't object if you stopped him yourself," before quickly running out the opposite exit in the library.

Exousia turned to see Serea looking down and shaking her head. Exousia smirked, "I'm going to assume that you know the Sith Lord these acolytes are running from?"

Serea sighed and replied, "_TOO_ well sometimes. Alright, Viile, I'm coming, I'm coming."

**Flames of Old Series Disclaimer:**

SWTOR, Darth Baras, etc. [c] LucasArts, Bioware  
Exousia, Antithea, Serea and Chalcenia [c] ~vadess40  
Viile/Dunamis Dulovic [c] ~Darthgamer96  
Cover Art of Chalcenia [c] ~vadess40


	2. Chapter 2

Serea never fought so hard in her life. Darth Baras was a tough cookie, much tougher than past enemies. This was true in spite of her having help from an ally. She could sense through the force Viile panting a little bit. Baras removed the mask he had long worn to reveal an aging, bald Sith Council member underneath. He shot out lightning from his fingers at Serea, but Viile intercepted them with his lightsabre.

Viile said, "You will not attack my ally, Baras!"

Baras laughed at him and said, "Had enough child? Can you feel your grip on life slipping? Why do you persist in this futile act of vengence? Let go! Embrace your death!"

Viile replied, "If this is the end for me, I'm taking you with me!"

Serea used the force to push Baras into the wall and then said, "Baras, forget the bravado and big words. No one's buying it."

Baras recovered quickly, however, and said, "I was just being sporting. One would think a weak female, such as yourself, would enjoy the chance to catch her breath."

Serea replied, "If I'm a weak female, then why are you panting as much as I am?"

Baras looked at Lord Vowran, a dark council member and an ally of Viile and Serea. "You're champions are failing Vowran, and you'll be next!"

"Is that coming from you or from the Emperor, Baras" Vowran asked with a sneer, "it's hard to tell the difference?"

Serea felt Baras' anger incinerate then and readied for the next attack. Baras shouted, "Don't mock me, fop!" Then he looked at Serea while still talking to Vowran, "You're patron just ensured your suffering will be epic youngster!"

He ignited his lightsaber to charge, but Viile got to him first. "Not unless I increase your suffering first, fool."

Baras shouted from behind his saber, "I will not fall to traitors such as you, bastard! Now die!"

Enraged at Baras' words to him, Viile used the force to push Baras across the room before charging at him. Through various force techniques, he kept Baras fighting him to the disregard of Serea who was using various assault techniques to injure him. When Serea sensed that Baras was charging up his power she shouted, "Viile, look out!"

Serea ran out of Baras' line of sight and Viile jumped towards her before Baras could send a blast of force energy towards him. Unfortunately it nicked Viile a little bit and he cried out. Serea charged at Baras in anger and shouted, "You'll pay for harming him!" She assaulted and ravaged Baras' with her lightsabre, using the darkside and light side to fuel her attacks. She almost pushed him back before he used his powerful force area attack to push her far across the room. He charged at her, which cut across her chest with his lightsaber.

As he was about to make the death blow, he dropped his saber and grabbed at his throat. Serea recovered enough to jump to see Viile behind Baras with a dark look in his eye. "I told you," Viile growled, "No one attacks my allies, especially one who questions. My. Blood's. PURITY!"

Baras' wind piped cracked a bit and he dropped to the floor. Viile says, "You are depleted, Baras. You hover a breath away from destruction."

Baras tries to use the force to regain his strength and heal his windpipe, but to no avail. He shouts desperately, "No! My powers abandon me."

Serea speaks, "Confess that you are not the Voice of the Emperor."

Baras grunts and then walks around the dark council chambers. "I call upon the dark council to kill this fool, the Emperor commands it," he shouts as he approaches Darth Marr, "Darth Marr, strike on the Emperor's behalf or suffer his disfavour!"

Darth Marr replies calmly, "I believe I'll take my chances."

Baras turns and marches towards another council member, "Ravage," he says, "has your sense left you as well?"

Darth Ravage shakes his head and says, "I will not stand in the path of the Emperor's Wraths."

Then Baras shouts, "You think you've won? You think you can silence the Emperor's true Voice?! Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond darkness, I will strike at you! Vengence will be mine!"

Serea replied, "I have no desire to kill you, as you didn't blow me up in a cave."

Viile looked at her, surprised. Serea continued, "I can't speak for my fellow Wrath over here though." Then she looked at him and nodded.

He approached Baras and said, "Very well then, Lord Serea, I will wipe the galaxy clean of him," and then stabs Baras fatally with his saber.

Vowran shouts, "At last! The end of Baras! The air clears and my lungs breath deeply again. You both have proven you are truly touched by the Emperor. The Dark Council knows the Emperor's Wrath has free reign."

Serea replies, "Thank you, Dark Council members, and bows slightly."

Viile shakes his head at her. He looks to hear Darth Marr concur with Vowran, "You are acknowledged, Wraths. Your actions will not be challenged as long as they don't contradict our own."

Vowran nodded and said, "You are answerable only to our ultimate master."

Viile spoke, "We both look forward to aiding the Dark Council in its most critical matters. However, don't expect the status quo either, my Lords."

Serea nodded, "Indeed, your comfort is at an end."

Vowran nodded and said, "As you decree, Wraths. Now, when you entered you were Lords Viile and Serea."

Darth Marr concluded, "But now you leave as the Emperor's Wraths and Dark Lords of the Sith. Henceforth, Lord Viile, you will be known as Darth Dunamis Dulovic and you, Lord Serea, shall be known as Darth Nox Aeterna."

The newly christened Dark Lords of the Sith bowed slightly at their new names. It was then Darth Vowran stood and shouted, "Now our powers are heightened. Let the enemies of the Empire tremble- The Emperor's Wrath shall consume them all!" With that, the Dark Council bowed before them both. Darth Dunamis Dulovic and Darth Nox Aeterna left the council chambers as the Emperor's Wraths, destined to unleash the Emperor's fury and anger on the galaxy.

Dunamis and Nox Aeterna were walking back to the Fury after recuperating from  
the battle. At long last, Nox Aeterna is a "Darth" once again. After 300 years of confusion about her identity and place in the galaxy, as well as her understanding of the force, she has come full circle. She was thankful that she was knighted under different circumstances. She was no longer the foolish Darth Revan who assumed she had all the answers for the galaxy. However, there is one thing bothering her about this whole  
scenario... Finally, she spoke to Dunamis, "Congratulations on getting the Darth title, Dunamis. The new name suits you."

Dunamis nodded and said in a low voice, "Thanks... Congratulations to you, as well. Bout time you got your Darth title back, Revan. "

She nodded and said, "You've had two names- Ville and Dunamis... I now have 3! Serea, Darth Nox Aeterna, and Revan- Not to mention all the titles associated with them... That's a lot of names for me to remember!"

Dunamis says nothing in reply and just keeps walking. She rushes to fall in-step with him and smiles. "Alright, Dun, from now on just refer to me as Revan or Serea in private and I guess and just my new name on official Imperial business."

Dunamis stops and looks at her in the dark. "Dun?" he asks incredulously. "Who's _Dun_?"

Serea recovers, "He's you, of course! 'Dun' is a nickname. Short form for Dunamis?"

Dunamis leans closers and speaks in a dark tone, "Call me that again and I'll... You don't want to know what I'll do."

Serea replies, "Well... I guess since I have immortality, you can't do to me what you did those padawans!"

Dunamis replied, "Being immortal doesn't mean you're immune from my hungry bite. I'll make you my next meal and get immortality that way!"

Serea thought to herself and said, "You know... being a friend of yours and all, I'd let you eat me. BUT I wouldn't be a very good friend if I did that as I wouldn't be able to give you the recommended daily intake of vitamins, minerals, carbs, and all those sorts of things a handsome pureblood such as yourself needs."

Dunamis smiled darkly at her. "Even a handsome and **healthy** Sith Lord is allowed to indulge in junk food once in awhile."

Serea raised an eyebrow and asked, "Careful, sweety, those kinds of thoughts can lead you to becoming as large as the fat ass we killed back there...Wait, did you call me junk?!" Serea playfully wacks him with a big grin on her face.

Dunamis looked at her incredulously and then shook his head. "If I considered  
you junk, you'd be dead. Or at the very least, we wouldn't be working together."

Serea nodded and said, "Touche! Ah, there's my ship. Would you and Vette like to come aboard? Might as well celebrate a little bit our christening as two new Dark Lords of the Sith."  
Dunamis nodded as he went towards his estate.

Serea smiled as she boarded her ship. It was nice to no longer have to be  
worried about one of Baras' men coming after her. Furthermore, her lifemate did not have to hide from much of anything. _Ah my lifemate_... She hadn't seen Chalcenia for over a year thanks to Chalcenia being re-trained as a Sith Inquisitor and Serea being on the run from rebellious Imperials. When she came on board, she saw Chalcenia sitting in the main area where the main holotranceiver was. Immediately, Serea ran up and gave her lifemate a passionate kiss and tight embrace. Chalcenia returned the greeting and then said, "Welcome, back, love. I understand congratulations are in order. You are a Darth once again!"

Serea nodded, "Yes, my darling, I am. After all these years, I can rightfully call myself Darth... Thank you for being there for me all these years."

Chalcenia gave her lifemate a hug and replied, "You don't have to thank me, love. I will always be there for you."

Serea looked in the doorway and saw a Marauder smiling at her. The Marauder  
spoke, "Congratulations, Mother. I'm glad you finally took the Emperor's Wrath to our greatest enemy to date."

Serea replied, "Thank you, Antithea. I appreciate your appraisal. Though, this means you will need a new master to train you."

Antithea replied, "That will be a challenge but I'm sure we can overcome it. I hope you took great pleasure in ending Baras' life."

Serea, "His death wouldn't have gained me anything. However, I'm sure Viile, who is now Dunamis thanks to the Dark Council, revelled in his death."

Antithea shook her head, "He became a darth?! Did you become a Darth too? Wait... How you can look at the man who's tried to kill you numerous times and not be the one to deal the death blow?"

Serea replied, "Yes, I became a Darth again. I'm now Darth Nox Aeterna. Though, don't use it outside of official Imperial stuff as I have enough names to remeber. As for your second question, there was a time when I wouldn't have spared his life. When I was Revan I sought revenge against those who dared threaten my life. But those were empty years that had little to no meaning beyond proving how foolish of a Jedi Knight turned Sith Lord I was... Well, that, and I promised Dunamis he'd be the one to deal the death blow."

Chalcenia interrupted, "Well, I couldn't be prouder you."

Antithea nodded and said, "Who said I wasn't proud of her? I was just saying it would've been nice to deal the death blow."

Exousia walked in at that moment. _So that's what Serea was hiding?_ Exousia smiled inwardly. Her friend certainly is not Darth Revan anymore. However... "If everything is all well and good, why are you so tensed up?" Exousia asked.

Serea turned around and replied, "Because Dunamis still hasn't taken immortality potion."

Anithea replied, "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go get it!"

Chalcenia turned and said, "We mustn't be so hasty. First, I think we should discover why he hasn't claimed this particular gift or curse."

Exousia smirked, "Well, if I was him, I wouldn't want to be stuck in this galaxy for all eternity either."

Serea laughed, "Lucky Dunamis, he still has a choice!"

Chalcenia paced around the room, "Still... my fellow Sith are not known for thinking about the long term but the quick and easy path."

Serea replied, "Perhaps he's saving it for an emergency, like we did? If only he didn't know much about the star maps... I should have Mian re-write those specific history books sometime."

Exousia spoke up, "So, you have fought Darth Baras, countless Jedi and Sith, Darth Malak, and ruled over Empires and Republics, but you couldn't keep Dunamis from swimming to the Rift on Manaan?"

Serea was going to answer but Anithea cut in, "Listen, lady, how was she to know what his true intentions were?"

Exousia turned, "How dare you talk to me like that! Serea, get your daughter under control or you may not have one anymore."

Antithea replied, "Finally, someone's blood I can spill. Not only does she mock my mother, she threatens... Mother, let me end this pathetic excuse for a friend's life!"

Before Serea could voice an opinion Antithea ignited her lightsabres and quickly attacked Exousia. Exousia returned the attack with minor parries in an attempt to gain an upper hand but it was no use. Under Tremel and then Baras, Antithea learned to morph her cybernetic implants with the force. This made her into an almost unstoppable killing machine that could slice into any enemy she came across. Before the fight could  
escalate and further, Serea and Chalcenia broke the two of them up with force push and lightening.

Serea shouted, "ENOUGH! Now is not the time for us to be killing each other! I let him take the potion..."

A male voice spoke up, "Right... Just like I let myself in."

Serea smiled at the voice, "Dun, Vette! Come on in."

Chalcenia turned around and said, "Greetings, Dunamis, welcome to the party! I understand congratulations are in order."

Dunamis glared at Serea briefly before nodding at Chalcenia, "Thank you, Chalcenia, tell me do you still need help finding a master?"

Antithea cut in, "No, but I do."

Serea glared at her daughter, "Antithea, don't interupt!"

Chalcenia replied, "Yes, I do. Have any suggestions?"

Serea smiled as she looked around at all the conversations happening. However, she was starting to feel a bit constricted so she walked to the bridge of her ship, the Fury. She bent the back of the middle chair in the cockpit so it allowed to look up at the nighttime sky on Korriban. After about half an hour later, a male voice spoke up, "You wanted to see me?"

Serea  
jumped from her seat. "Dun... you have to STOP sneaking up on me like  
that. And no, not specifically, the party was just wearing me out bit.  
You're welcome to stay here though."

"Do not refer to me as 'Dun' That is not my name, I am Dunamis and will be addressed by that name only." He stated.

Serea  
rolls her eyes, "You know, as a guest, you shouldn't make demands,  
hun, it's impolite. However, since I'm not interested in beating you  
black and blue, I'll honor your request." She sits back down in the  
chair and looks up at the night sky. Then she speaks again, "Dunamis,  
hun, you're allowed to sit down. I'm nice to my guests."

"Why do that? I don't trust anyone here enough to do that," Dunamis said.

Serea  
replied, "Don't you think we've fought in enough battles for  
me to have earned a little bit of trust? Not to mention there were  
plenty of times I interceded for you when I could've let someone cut you  
up, like Baras earlier?"

"Baras is no threat to me," he spat.

Serea replied, "I could tell. ... Bah! You'll come to trust in your own time. If I didn't believe that I wouldn't have fought alongside you all of these years. Oh, it's time for my duelling practice."

"I guess it's time for me to leave then," He said.

Serea looked at him and said, "Not necessarily... To be honest, I've been meaning to ask you for over a year if you wanted to practice duel."

"Sure," Dunamis said.

Serea got up, "Then I suggest you change into better dueling armor than that. Guest quarters are down the hall and to the right. If you need armour, 2V-R8 has some your size," before she walked to her quarters and gets her armor.

Just as she was about to emerge, she heard a loud bang. She rushed into the foyer to see 2V-R8 in pieces on the floor. Serea looked around. _Well... Anithea is not here, _she thought to herself, _then who...?_

No, but I am, Dunamis spoke into her mind,_ and that's what happens when your droid thinks he can bark orders at me._

Serea looked up to see Dunamis in the corridor with a sleek new set of black armor rubbing his hands together with dark glee. Serea laughed and said, "Dunamis... for destroying the droid everybody hates... you and Vette can stay in the other master's suite here! Shall we?"

Dunamis nodded and they both went off to practice dueling.


	3. Chapter 3

A month after the death of Darth Baras and the party aboard Serea's/Revan's ship, she was summoned to Ilum. As Revan departed for Ilum, she was pondering the course the last month has taken. _I can't believe so much hasn't happened over the past few months_, Revan thought to herself as the Fury approached Ilum. _I mean, the Empire and Republic have just been too quiet. _Normally, Revan would be enjoying the peace and quiet, but in these times quiet usually meant a storm was coming and it would be harder to stand firm through. _Bah,_ _I'm ready for a new challenge- It's why I joined the Sith, after all!_

As she disembarked from her ship, Revan pondered recent developments. Baras is dead, Antithea is well on her way to becoming an overseer of the academy, and the last of the immortality potions is in the hands of Dunamis... Although she knows Dun can take care of himself, she couldn't help but be concerned about him. To take that potion is to taste immortality and to reap a lonely existence. She had Chalcenia, Chalcenia had her, but who would Dunamis have? No one as the potion only has enough for one individual. Once the potion is taken, it is taken. At first Revan wanted her to doom him to just that. _Yes,_she thought,_ let him live on as his loved ones die off. Serves him right for trying to use me and countless other people to get to the top!_ But, for her to wish him ill will would be for her to slip back into her old darker ways and only prove she has learned nothing over the past 300 years.

Revan was so lost in thought that she almost approached the Imperials waiting for her without clearing her mind and making sure her mind was ready to go. Instinctively she pushed the thoughts from her mind, including the name Revan. Here she must be Darth Nox Aeterna, now, and Revan must be locked away deep within the part of her mind that none but a select few may reach.. Especially now that Revan died at the hands of an Imperial strike team a month ago and _he_must remain dead. Darth Nox Aeterna, however, must live on.

However, whether the Imperials working with her would live on remained to be seen. If she wasn't putting up with General whatever being an ass, she was talking to air-headed soldiers. _How many times do I have to ask questions for these Imps give me full answers instead of "yes" and "no"?_ _They are almost like that Twi'lek I met on Hutta... What was his name, again? Durgoth! Durgoth was his name. He must be off giving some hutt one-word answers. Probably a good plan as hutts wouldn't understand much beyond that._ Serea laughs inwardly as she remembers the encounter.

Serea was there to settle old accounts with Canabalis, her personal bounty hunter. When she met the Twi'lek, she was impressed by his moves and how he chose to handle targets. She was so glad that he escaped his former life as a slave... Nothing more horrible then being treated like an object as opposed to a living being. What impressed her about him was how he seemed to use one-word answers a lot better than her underlings. The only other person she knows that has that skill is Dunamis. _ Could they be...? Nah! Beyond his wife, Dunamis doesn't have any Twi'leks in his family_- or so she thought!

7 offspring. Dunamis had 7 offspring, and one of them was lost. Durgoth, Dunamis' oldest, is all that remains of a past he thought was long gone. Dunamis recently learned that his first love, Sinda, survived his brother's beatings and gave birth to a son. Understandably, Dunamis wants to find his offspring and possibly reunite with her. Unfortunately all he knows about them is that they were both slaves... _My Sinda was a slave?! When I am finished with their slave driver..._ He jumped a bit as his holocommunicator went off. _Who would be contacting me on Korriban at this hour?_It was Serea.

Serea spoke first, "Sorry to disturb you at this hour, Dun, but I need your help on Ilum. Some of the Pubs captured our shipyard of mechanized transports, and we need to get it back."

The Sith Lord glared at her. "First, I thought I forbid you from calling me that. Second, can't you send someone else? I'm a bit busy here..."

Serea sighed and replied, "Sorry, hun, but unfortunately only Waack and Unsunghatred is here right now. I contacted Fatalbert and he's busy on the Void Star, and Ilaseer is on Alderaan."

Dunamis was going to make up an excuse but he thought to himself, _It has been a while since I last tasted battle..._He replies to Serea, "Very well, Revan, I'm on my way."

Serea widens her eyes and says, "_SHHHHHH!_Not so loud!"

Dunamis smirks, "Then next time, I suggest you address me properly as well."

Serea replied, "Oh Dun... Uh, Viile, or Uh... _Whoever _you are such a... Just shut up and get here!"

After saying that she turned off the transmission, Dunamis thought to himself, _I will find you, Sinda, and deal with your masters later..._

Dunamis arrived as the others were standing look-out. He spoke, "Lord Aeterna... Where is this _battle_ you needed my help with?"

Darth Waack, a tall and pale-red pureblood, turned to face him. "The battle is on its way, Lord Dulovic. Our fair lady just wanted to ensure we were as prepared as possible."

Dunamis retorted, "If Lord Aeterna is a fair lady, then I'm a peaceful gentleman."

Aeterna shouted at the new comer, "I heard that you goon, and for the record I _am_ a fair lady."

Another voice spoke up then, "Yeah... you're a fair lady, alright. I knew from the moment I met your sweet and sarcastic self 7 years ago on the Black Talon."

Aeterna turned around to see a Sith Assassin appear. The assasin was a male zabrak whose red sink turned pale after much usage of the darkside, with tatoos scattered along it. Then Aeterna laughed at him and said, "Yeah, am I kidding? I can't believe it's been 7 years... fair and I don't exactly go a long way back. However, preparation and brilliance in battle do!"

The assassin bowed slightly in her direction, "Hence why I follow."

"Now," Aeterna asked, "Lord Unsunghatred, what are our orders?"

Unsunghatred groaned and said, "Stay here and watch everybody kill the others..."

Waack rolled his eyes and Dunamis grunted. Dunamis said, "I was hoping to kill Jedi and flex my muscles."

Aeterna said, "We can still do that, Lord Dulovic, we just need a plan."

"I don't need a plan," Dunamis spat out, "nor do I need to fight in group!" With that he jumped off the platform and ran towards to the battle.

Unsunghatred, commonly referred to as _Red_ in their organization, walked towards the edge and commented, "Perhaps you should've said that we don't need a plan...?"

Aeterna face-palmed and sighed, "Red, go make sure Dun doesn't get himself killed. Waack, you come with me."

Aeterna and Waack jumped off the platform to join the skirmish. Serea threw her lightsaber at the first enemy she saw and immediately charged towards him. The group of soldiers were decimated as Aeterna stormed through their ranks. With the fighting from Dunamis and Red, the battalion died quickly.

"That's it," Dunamis spat out, "only one pathetic excuse for a battalion?"

Red shook his head, "I don't understand, intelligence reported a much greater threat."

A disturbance in the force caused Aeterna to look to the east. She said, "Wait... those were a diversion. The real threat is coming... Follow me!"

The four warriors ran to the east, where the ion canon was situated. There 4 Jedi knights were there waiting for them. Dunamis grinned inwardly. _Finally, a real challenge_- or so he thought. It turns out the 4 Jedi were just padawans and fell to their blades easily. Dunamis growled underneath his breath, _I was dragged away from Korriban for this..._

Aeterna's voice cut into his thoughts, "Sit tight, guys. Something tells me their masters are around here somewhere... Red, Waack, you check the western ion canon. Dun and I will continue looking around here."

Dunamis spoke to her in a dark tone as they started scouting, "Speak to me using that name again..."

Aeterna sighed, "Oh for crying out... You know, what? You give me a nickname."

Dunamis looked at her incredulously, "What?"

Aeterna shrugged, "Why not? Practically everyone else in Kyofu Nashi has a nickname, including you. So, might as well give me one?"

Dunamis took a deep breath and said, "Lets just **find** the Jedi so that this trip will sort of worth my while..."

Aeterna shook her head as they continued walking.

After a few minutes, Dunamis asked, "Is splitting us up wise?"

Aeterna nodded, "Yes. I surveyed the masters within the force. There is only two of them, no need for all four of us to stick together."

Dunamis spoke, "Then this fight had better be a challenge..." Then he noticed Aeterna had stopped and was looking around. Dunamis lowered his voice and said, "What is it?"

Aeterna answered by igniting her saber. "I know you're here Jedi... Come on out!"

Immediately Dunamis turned around, saber drawn, and charged at a once cloaked Jedi Shadow and proceeded to engage her. Aeterna came up behind her and charged her. The Jedi let out a small cry as Aeterna's saber nicked grazed her back. The shadow prepared used the force to fling the two Sith Lords across Ilum's terrain, but failed as Dunamis disrupted the ability as Aeterna impaled the Jedi with her lightsabre.

A small disturbance in the force a few seconds later confirmed the death of the other Jedi, no doubt killed by Red and Waack. Aeterna smiled a little bit, "Well, that's one battle won for the Empire... Can't deny it Dun, you and make an awesome fighting team."

Dunamis retorted, "When I'm doing most of the fighting, sure we do."

Aeterna smirked, "Oh, hush up; you know it's true! Come on, lets back to the fleet. I'll buy you a drink."

Thankfully, the cantina wasn't as crowded that day, so Aeterna could use some of her former names. She sipped at her Corellian Cocktail, which tasted fabulous as always. She always loved the cocktails they had at the fleet. Dunamis had his in hand but wasn't really drinking it. He spoke, "Save for the Jedi Master at the end that battle was... easy."

Serea always Eventually she found herself in the cantina on the Imperial fleet.

Serea nodded, "Yes. Yes it was...I hate it when the Republic underestimate us and the come ill-equipped in turn."

Dunamis smiled, "If you were on their side, the battle might have been a bit more worthy of my lightsabre..."

Serea laughed and said, "Hence why I defected... Much rather fight along side real warriors, such as yourself, as opposed to whatever it was the Republic flew at us."

Dunamis nodded at her and then looked away. Serea, calling up all her courage, finally asked him, "Have you taken it yet?"

Dunamis replied, "If by _it_you mean the immortality potion, no."

Serea replied, "No? Why not, Dun?"

Dunamis took a deep breath and replied, "I don't know... just like I still don't know why you insist on using that nickname."

Serea laughed again and said, "You're just saying that cause you don't have a nickname for me yet..."

Dunamis sighed and finally sipped at his drink and thought _Perhaps alcohol will be a bit more relaxing then listening to her..._

Serea pointed at him and said, "I sensed that! Come on, admit it, you enjoy my humor, as well as my presence. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here."

Dunamis replied, "I know your humor... I just don't understand it."

Serea asked, "What humor do you understand?"

Dunamis shook his head, "I have no time for comedy."

"Yeah right," Serea retorted and then pointed a finger at him, "One of these days I'm going to make you laugh so hard that you'll piss your pants- and that's a promise!"

Dunamis tensed for a moment and then relaxed, "You can try. You'll fail, but you'll try."

Serea spoke again, "Dunamis," which made him turn to look at her directly, "the truth is I brought the potion up because I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

Dunamis cut in, "You'll never find it and I'm not giving it back."

Serea glared at him, "Didn't you ever learn NOT to interupt?"

Dunamis smirked, "Not really."

Serea sighed and then continued, "Anyway, I have no use for it second last one was given to Charista. I am more concerned about you. As your friend and ally, I must warn you that to take the potion is to pay a terrible price. Eventually you will lose everyone and everything from your family to your friends as you outlive everything and everyone you've ever known. Believe me, Chal flatly refused any kind of romantic relationship up until I took the potion and doomed myself. Why become romantically attached to someone you're just going to outlive? The only reason I took the potion was so I could be with Chal for the rest of my life and see this Empire through. Note that I'm not saying this because I want to order you around... I just wouldn't be a very good fried if I just sat back and let you make this kind of decision lightly."

Dunamis looked Serea in the eye and said, "I'm aware of the consequences, though I thank you for the concern and the warning."

Serea sighed and replied, "Always directly to the point. Reminds of a Twi'lek I met on Hutta."

Dunamis replied, "Oh?"

Serea replied, "Yes. Green skinned guy wearing Sith tattoos, I think. I think his name was Durgoth. He's a bounty hunter... Might hire him some day, he had quite impressive skills."

Dunamis widened his eyes for a moment and then smiled. "Interesting," he said, "Tell me, did this Durgoth mention where he was going?"

Serea shook her head. "If I could guess, I'd say he's off to Kaas with Canabalis, my personal bounty hunter, probably on the Black Talon. Why? Need a bounty hunter?"

Dunamis smiled and said, "Perhaps. However, I like to get to know my bounty hunters before I hire them."

Serea, "I'll ask Canabalis the next time I speak with her for you... On one condition- The next time I need you in a battle, just get up and go!"

Dunamis glares at her and is about to speak but is cut off by her holocommunicator. The caller was Darth Malgus.

"Greetings Darths Aeterna and Dulovic. I must speak with you both immediately on Ilum. This is not a request!"

Then he disconnected the transmission before they could utter a word. Dunamis was the first to speak: "He wants more than a simple strike team..."

Serea nodded, "or a casual conversation... Hence why we must be sharp and fully armed and equipped during this meeting."

With that, they headed to their ships. As Serea was walking, she received a vision: An intense duel between two Sith Lords on Ilum for... Domination? Revenge? Serea did not know. She whispered to herself, "Wow. History is on the move..."

Unfortunately for her, Dunamis has good ears. He turned to her and asked, "What?"

Serea shook her head and said, "Nothing... Just becareful."

Dunamis nodded and then walked away quickly. Serea boarded her ship and called Chalcenia.

"Chal," she said, "Things are moving. Meet at the spaceport on Kaas city."


	4. Chapter 4

Darth Dunamis never liked visiting planets like Hoth or Ilum. They were cold, morbid and destitute. True, those things are all well and good for a Dark Lord of the Sith, such as himself, but he'd much rather be on worlds that symbolize power and victory, such as Korriban or Dromund Kaas. Here, all he saw was defeat. Unfortunately that's where Malgus wanted to meet him and Revan. As he took a taxi towards Malgus' fortress, he reflected on the many times he served on strike teams for Malgus. One in particular was the hunting down of _Revan_ in one of the many Rakatan Star Forges scattered throughout the galaxy, along with the real Revan, Mian, and Chalcenia. On the surface, they were fighting for the glory of the Empire; underneath they were working as the Revanchist in order to remove the possibility of the organization being discovered.

As Dunamis approached Malgus' fortress, he stretched out his senses to find Revan. She should be here by now shouldn't she? They both received Malgus' invitation... but he found nothing. _ What is it with that woman and taking her good old time?_ He thought to himself as he exited the taxi's ramp and proceeded towards the fortress. Momentarily he halted. _Something wasn't right about this picture,_ he thought to himself as he observed how heavily armed the castle was, more so than his fortress on Korriban. _Was the Republic about to launch an assault, or is there something far more sinister behind this build-up?_

Either way, Dunamis shoved any and every hindering thought from his mind. Now wasn't the time for him to dwell on anything conflicting or distracting. Since Malgus was expecting or planning something, Dunamis couldn't afford to be the one caught off guard. Hopefully Revan will get here soon so that this meeting can begin.

Revan had to go get Chalcenia, her wife, on Dromund Kaas before rendezvousing with Dunamis on Dromund Kaas. As Chalcenia waited at the star port for _The Fury _to land she surveyed the surroundings. Soldiers were coming in and out, new marauders were coming and some acolytes were going. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Overseer Harkun, one of Korriban's toughest instructors, nailing into an acolyte. The acolyte was about as tall as Chalcenia and fully cloaked in pure black robes. She looked a bit hunched over, probably from Harkun's hits. Chalcenia grew a bit worried as she overheard the conversation, for she knew what Harkun was like. This time, however, she will not allow him to kill another acolyte like he did countless others while she trained at the academy.

"Slave," Harkun growled, "you are the most pathetic excuse for things I've ever seen disgrace Korriban! It disgusts me that we breath the same air, never mind live in the same Empire!"

The acolyte replied with a female voice, "Look, Harkun, I can explain: in that mission, I was ambushed by 15 other people and was unable to properly defend myself..."

Harkun wacked the acolyte with his sabre's hilt three times and then kneed her in the gut. As she buckled over a bit, she looked up a bit to reveal a bleeding nose and a bleeding lip. Harkun continued, "Explain? _Explain?!_ You lost because you can barely levitate a pebble; you can barely fight with a training sabre, never mind a lightsabre, to save your life; and you are more fragile than glass! Furthermore you are weak and pathetic fool, and the Sith have no use for fools!"

The acolyte shouted, "No, _no, please! _ I can be better, I can fight better...!"

Harkun didn't reply. Instead he drew his lightsabre and grazed it across her stomach and her knees. She cried out as she looked away. She wanted to stop a small tear but couldn't. As Harkun raised his saber to deal the death blow he said, "Those tears only seal your doo-"

He was cut off by a stealth assassin, who knocked him out from behind. The assassin quickly stealthed the broken acolyte and gently carried her away to Serea's ship that landed a few seconds ago. Chalcenia quickly carried the new guest onboard and brought her to the medical wing. She unstealthed so quickly, that she startled Jaessa who was meditating. Jaessa spoke, "Well, who is this, Chal?"

Chalcenia replied, "I'm not sure but she was badly beaten by one of the overseers on Dromund Kaas. She'll need medical attention."

Jaessa replied, "Wow, she took quite a beating... not even all of her Sith tattoos cover-up the scars."

Chalcenia turned to examine the guest and noticed the neck brace that was cracked. "Indeed," she said, "inform Quinn that her neck brace needs to be repaired or replaced."

Jaessa replied, "I will send for him at once. Also, Serea is on the bridge."

Chalcenia nodded and left the guest to seek her lover out. When she entered the bridge a pair strong arms pulled her into an embrace and then a long kiss. When they parted Chalcenia said, "Well, my dear, I'm glad you haven't lost your touch."

Serea replied, "As I am glad you haven't ceased to be a woman of compassion. Tell me, what pathetic life form have you brought on board today?"

Chalcenia smiled and said, "Well, she's an acolyte who was getting beaten up by Harkun. I couldn't just let him kill her so I took him out and brought her here."

Serea widened her eyes then spoke in a low voice, "Please don't tell me you just killed an overseer..."

Chalcenia shook her head, "No, of course not, Revan. All I did was knock him out. And now I'd like to make our new friend my apprentice."

Revan was silent for a moment and then nodded, "Very well, Chal, I'm sure you're the one to train her. Now, we must get to Ilum."

Chalcenia shivered thinking about that place. "Why are we going to that ice cube?"

Serea replied, "Darth Malgus wants me to go. I'm going to need you on board in case something goes wrong on that planet."

Chalcenia was confused, "Why would something go wrong? Isn't Malgus on our side?"

Serea shook her head and said, "I don't know, love. But I do know things are moving... Oh, the holocommunicator? Who would be calling my ship?"

On the other end Dunamis was waiting impatiently for her to pick-up. It turns out Malgus wasn't interested in a simple strike team, nor was he that interested in taking no for an answer. He barely made it out of there alive. Serea answered, "Oh, hi, Dun! What's up? I'm on my way to Ilum if that's why you're calling."

Dunamis replied, ignoring her use of the nick name, "Don't bother, I already had the meeting... and I'm injured. Normally I'd have the resources to handle it myself but my medical man was killed in the fighting and my medical supplies are ill-equipped for this..."

Serea cut him off saying, "Say no more, Dunamis, we're on our way."

Dunamis replied in laboured breaths, "I'm sending you the coordinates now."

Serea quickly disconnected the holo-communicator and set a course for Dunamis ship, which was just outside of Taris. En route, the acolyte recovered and was greeted by Chalcenia.

Chalcenia said, "Hello, I'm Chalcenia. Who are you?"

The young woman replied, "Adnis. Where am I? Why am I here?"

Chalcenia replied, "You're on _The Fury_, which belongs to Serea and I. You're here because I stopped overseer Harkun from killing you. Currently we're on our way to Taris to pick up one of our allies who was injured."

Adnis nodded, "I see... So are my chances of ever becoming Sith null and void now?"

Chalcenia shook her head and replied, "No, they're not null and void. Rather, I will train you in the ways of the Sith Assassin. What do you think?"

Adnis was going to answer but Serea came in slowly with a Sith Lord she was helping to walk.

Chalcenia turned and asked, "Oh my... Viile, what happened?"

Dunamis gasped and then replied, "Ambush... lost a lot of blood..."

Serea replied, "Don't talk anymore, hun, let's get you patched up until we can return to the fleet."

Dunamis nodded as he slowly climbed onto the medical wing's bed. Quinn grabbed his supplies and said, "My Lord Dulovic, you'll have to slowly remove your armour so that I can properly assess the wounds..."

Chalcenia, Serea and Adnis shut the door behind them as they left the medical wing. Adnis spoke first, "He's Viile Dulovic?"

Chalcenia replied, "Yes, though he has a new Sith name now. I hope he'll be alright."

Adnis nodded and sat down in the main area of the ship. Serea joined her and said, "I do as well. If Malgus is now an enemy, we need all the allies we can get."

Adnis said, "I'll make that masked man pay for what he did to that Sith in the medical area and any other Sith he's caused harm to in this way!"

Chalcenia replied, "Now, now, there is no need for us to be rash. First, we should wait for the patient to be ready and tell his story. Come let's have some dinner."

The operation took over an hour. Quinn reported, "My lord, his wounds were extensive but I was able to repair them adequately. He should be completely recovered within a week or so. Nevertheless I feel we must get him to the medical facilities on the fleet."

Serea replied, "Excellent work, Lieutenant. Connect his ship to our own and set a course for the Imperial Fleet."

Quinn bowed and said, "Very well, my Lord. Also, he wishes to speak to you."

Serea nodded and walked to the medical wing. There she was greeted to a pureblood with bandages and kolto packs around his chest and kolto packs just above his left black eye. Dunamis breathed a bit before saying, "Hello, Revan."

Revan smiled and sad, "Hello, Dun. Looking a lot better than when I picked you up."

Dunamis sighed and replied, "It all happened so fast... It's nothing short of fait and the force's favour that I'm alive today."

She stepped closer to look at his wounds and then said, "Yes, I would imagine so. So, what happened down there?"

Dunamis replied, "Malgus has started an uprising. He wants us to help him make a new Empire that ensures alien's their rights and stuff."

Revan looked at Dunamis shocked, and then places her face into her palm and shakes her head. She then said, "Sigh... Of all times to rebel against the Empire, he picks when we are winning the war! just when I thought the Sith had learned their lessons, they go back to the old ways. Malgus is no better than Malak!"

Dunamis replied, "According to him, he is the Empire. To him what we have now is old and weak and not really behaving like the true Sith. I, of course, refused to join him and I escaped from their as quickly as possible."

Revan nodded her agreement, "I think I'm with you, Dun. I didn't spend 300 years building up this Empire only for it to collapse in on itself."

Dunamis replied, "Don't worry about this fool. He has minimal support. He'll be crushed by the true Sith and that'll be the end of it. However, there is one thing I have to talk to you about..."

As their conversation continued, Adnis snuck up to the door to listen in on the conversation. She thought to herself _Oh my... I've finally found you... it's been so long... No, I must wait for the opportune moment to reveal myself to him._

"... Unfortunately, some of the people who joined Malgus include Surn and Durgoth."

Revan was shocked, "Durgoth joined Malgus? Oh no... I'm so sorry, Dunamis. Perhaps you could bring him back by helping him find his mother?"

Adnis' heart stopped as she waited for his response. Perhaps this was her chance to reveal herself?

Dunamis answered, "He goes where the money is. Besides, I can't and I won't go and look for Sinda now."

Revan looked at him incredulously, "Why not? Would it clash with your ego?"

Dunamis glares at her with contempt and says, "You're lucky I don't have all my strength back... but to answer the question, no. I'm already married... to seek her out would put too many things on the line."

Revan looked at him shocked. "Well, Dunamis... uh, I don't what to say. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been quick to judge... Know that I support this decision. I must admit, most Sith Lords would've come running regardless of the consequences but you've taken the high road. I'm impressed."

Outside Adnis was fuming at what she heard transpire. _I've given up everything for him! My freedom, well being, and everything to look after our ... and to ensure that we are... and he just casts me aside just so he could follow the __**moral high ground?!**__ I can't believe I've wasted 20 years of my life, and then some, on him and his stupid, pathetic family! I can't believe I've spent all these lonely years just so I could... No... No... I will wait for the opportune moment. Revenge is a dish best served cold._

Adnis entered the crew quarters and sat down to meditate. As she did she began to recite the Sith code to focus on her new goal in life, "Remember, Adnis, peace is a lie..."

It was then Chalcenia entered into the room to overhear the woman finish reciting the code. Chalcenia sat across from her and said, "Excellent memorization, my apprentice."

Adnis replied, "Thank you, my mistress."

Chalcenia continued, "However, anyone can recite such a code. Now, can you understand what the words mean?"

Adnis began, "Some Sith see the words as a description, while others see it as a way of life. The basics of the code teach that it is our emotions that fuel the force, specifically the emotions of anger, fear, hatred, and aggression..."

Chalcenia nodded as her apprentice kept talking. For every question Chalcenia asked her, she got a stellar answer in response. She certainly blew most of her peers back at the academy out of the water. As the lesson continued, Adnis greatly impressed her new master to the point where they were having friendly debates. _Proof that no matter how old I get, I still have much to learn,_ Chalcenia thought to herself.

After about 3 hours of discussing, Serea poked her head into the door. "Sorry to interrupt you, my love, but Dunamis needs a glass of water and I was wondering you two wanted anything?"

Adnis replied, "If he really needs water he should be a Sith and get it himself."

Chalcenia turned and raised her voice a bit, "Adnis, when you're on your own ship you can treat your injured guests as such but not on mine."

Adnis replied, "But master, Sith teachings say that if you aren't strong enough to get your own food or drink, then you don't deserve them at all. If we all just gave people water then we'd be no more than a bunch of weak Jedi who like to wear black."

Serea sighed and said, "Well, I didn't come for a Sith teaching 101 lecture..."

Chalcenia cut in, "And I will not be lectured by my apprentice! Since she's so set on the do-it-yourself routine, that's what she'll be doing. From now on you get your own food, your own drink, and you'll only be getting it if you're willing to leave the ship it and buy it yourself. If not, you can go thirsty and starve."

Adnis bowed and said, "As you decree, master," and then left the room while pushing past Serea.

Serea said, "Well... you certainly have a way with people. Now, can I get you something to drink?"

Chalcenia shook her head, "No thank you, love. I'll just be meditating in our room."

Serea nodded and then quickly grabbed some water and some tea for herself and headed back to the medical wing. She knocked and heard a small, "Enter."

She walked in to see Dunamis barely opening his eyes. She spoke in a soft voice, "Sorry it took a bit longer than it should've, Dun, but Chalcenia and I had some disciplinary issues to deal with. Here's the water."

He sat up for a little bit and took the water from her. She said, "I've been thinking, perhaps we need someone on the inside to help you weed out the defectors?"

Dunamis replied. "What do you mean, Revan?"

Revan continued, "Malgus is still expecting me, is he not? I could go and side with him and then Chalcenia and I could snoop around and find the people there that used to work in your household."

Dunamis nodded in agreement, "You should get Surn to trust you. If you can earn his trust, he'll tell you anything."

Serea replied, "Very well... always wanted to play spy. This will be fun. Also, Adnis should stay at your estate to make sure no one causes trouble. Who knows how many of your security staff are on Malgus' side."

Adnis, who overheard the last part of the conversation through the force, was thrilled at this turn of events. While being a "friend" she can learn more about how exact her vengeance. _I look forward to seeing the look on your face when you realize who your real enemy is, Dunamis..._


	5. Chapter 5

The civil war on Alderaan was getting worse with each passing day. This was especially true now that the Republic and the Sith were openly choosing sides in the conflict. On one particular day, Serea and some of her closest allies joined the battle. Their mission was to capture air turrets to prevent the Republic being able to land more troops in the area because their orbiting ships will be shot down. It was relatively easy to capture all the turrets on the snow, but the ones on top of the infrastructures and along the plains were a bit harder.

Serea's group were able to capture the one turret on the snowy areas that was close to a large infrastructure. With her the bounty hunter, Icatchesu, and a powerful sorcerer named Darth Ilaseer Takumara, two of her closest friends and allies in the Empire who knew about her 300 year-old secret. Icatchesu turned to her and shouted, "Rev, I'll stand guard! Go and secure the turret in the fortress over there!"

Revan shook her head and replied, "Hesu, you can't guard this all by yourself. There could be stealthed 'pubs in the mountains!"

Icatchesu pointed to the next objective and shouted, "Go! I'll reach you over the commlink if there's any incoming."

Ilaseer finally spoke, "I'll go with you, Rev. Hesu can hold his own."

Revan and Ilaseer ignited their sabers and ran towards the bunker. Running with them were Darth Waack and Darth Unsunghatred. Revan called upon the light and dark side energies to charge towards the two commandos guarding the fortress. One of them fell to her blade easily, while another rained cover fire on her. She used the force to help her dodge the laser fire and bombs. As she enclosed on the second commando, a laser took her enemy out. She looked up to see sniper Eissakael smiling at her latest kill.

Revan nodded as she gives her ally's abilities a boost through the force. Then she ran to where the turret controls were. Unsunghatred was also there and stealthed both of them. Serea spoke to her friend through the force _What's the layout of the room?_

Unsunghatred replied, _the only non-Jedi character in there is Fatalbert. I sense 5 Jedi Knights. Something tells me they all differ in how they were trained... No matter, they don't have the darkside._

Serea nods as Waack joins them, also stealthed. Waack speaks telepathically, _Not true. I sense darkness within the room too... Perhaps we should convince the ones in the dark to betray their comrades?_

Revan shook her head and said _It's too risky, be difficult to single the dark Jedi out._

Waack stretched out with his senses and frowned, _This is one of the most contested areas on Alderaan... and they only have 5 Jedi in there?_

Unsunghatred said, _Perhaps if we start attacking, their true numbers will come out?_

Ilaseer joined them in the corridor and spoke telepathically, _What if Waack and I neutralize the main force users? Then Red and Rev can take out their main fighters?_

Waack nods and speaks, _Keep an eye out for stealthed individuals._

Revan spoke _I'll take care of that, _and then pulls out her comlink quickly and contacts her snipers. "Fatalbert and Eissakael, we're going in. If anyone unstealths themselves, take them out."

Fatalbert replies in a quiet voice, "Understood."

Waack and Ilaseer quickly went in and used the force to send the two Jedi Sages into a whirlwind. Revan leaped to the Jedi Guardian on the other side of the room and viscously slashed at his torso. Meanwhile Fatalbert and Eissakael fired at some Jedi Shadows that unstealthed themselves. Revan force choked another Jedi who almost came up behind Ilaseer, who was using force storm to take out the remaining Jedi.

Revan ordered Waack and Unsunghatred, "Guard the door," and then turned to the snipers, "Can you guys crack the computer and changed the turret's allegiance?"

Fatalbert jumped off one of the ceiling's cross beams and quickly switched the turret over. When it was done, Revan said, "We can't spread our forces any thinner. Waack and Eiss, go help Hesu guard the other one. Comm us if you are attacked again."

Eiss saluted her, and Waack said, "May the force serve you well," and then they ran out of the room.

Revan leaned against the controls and breathed a little bit. Ilaseer walked up to her and said, "So, have you met with Malgus yet?"

Revan wiped some sweat off her forehead and said, "If all goes according to plan, I'll meet with him tomorrow. Why?"

Ilaseer replied, "I'm concerned about you. Dunamis is still recovering the injuries he received on his visit to Ilum. You could be next."

She replied, "Don't worry about it. I'll have Chalcenia and Empeerass guarding the door."

Fatalbert spoke up, "I must recommend against this course of action. Empeerass and Chalcenia haven't faced these kinds of enemies, and they are close to you."

She sighed, "Perhaps you're right... Who do you suggest?"

Fatalbert said, "We'll be your escorts, of course. Have we forgotten that you never go into life threatening situations without me?"

Revan grinned, "Perhaps I did forget that, I hope you can forgive me."

Fatalbert winked at her saying, "Only this one time."

Unsunghatred spoke up, "And this matter is settled, whether you like it or not. We will escort and protect our leader on Ilum and ensure the meeting goes smoothly."

Revan smiled said, "Very well, my friends. I..."

The comlink on the Turret was beeping. Ilaseer glanced at Revan, who nodded, and then answered the caller. It was Icatchesu, "The battle has been won and the Republic ships have been destroyed. We can return to the fleet, now!"

Inside the Dulovic estate, Chalcenia got a call from Revan, "Chal, I'm heading into the meeting now. How are things on your end?"

Chalcenia replied, "Everything is going well. No assassination attempts, no one acting suspiciously... In many ways, everything is calm and quiet. Still, I have a bad feeling about this."

Revan nodded and said, "I know the feeling, Chal; however, it's best not to engage until your bad feeling turns in to cold facts."

Chalcenia nodded in agreement and bid Revan farewell. She turned to see Dunamis walking in with a vial of blue liquid. Chalcenia looked at it, knowing what it was. She said, "Still debating I see."

Dunamis nodded. "I am not a fool. I know a decision such as this should not be made lightly."

Chalcenia spoke up, "Guess my darling's pep talk did phase you..."

As the conversation continued, Adnis walked by the room. It was her scheduled break from her training and decided to explore other areas of Dunamis' estate in order to determine his weaknesses. Although their voices were a bit muffled, she could sense that the two purebloods in the room were taking about something important, potentially something horrible if it fell into the wrong hands. _If I could just get inside without detection..._ she thought to herself. When she saw one of Dunamis' servants approaching his quarters, she quickly used the force to stealth her appearance, a technique that Chalcenia trained her to use.

Chalcenia turned to see one of Dunamis' servants walk into the room with his dinner and set it on his desk. When she left, after bowing, Chalcenia asked, "To be honest, Dunamis, I cannot offer any advice beyond what Revan gave."

Dunamis ate a little bit before saying, "This is my decision, anyway. A decision that will bring me more power and privileges then I ever dreamed of. I'll be able to see my offspring and prolong my days. I will ensure my house lives forever and never dies from Korriban or the Sith Empire!"

Chalcenia smiled, _That's what I thought when I first got her abilities. Yes, I'll be able to see all and know all, but at what cost? Ostracized more than once, seeing friends grow old and then die..._

"I sensed that."

Chalcenia winked at the Sith in front of her, "That was the general idea. Normally, I'd tell you to knock before you enter my mind, but that would be redundant."

Dunamis grinned at her, "Finally, someone who understands my way of thinking."

"Well, we are the same species," Chalcenia replied, "so one would think I'd be able to understand a fellow pureblood."

Dunamis continued to eat his supper while glancing at the vial that would grant him immortality. He sighed, "If only there was enough of the potion so I could give it to my wife, at least."

Chalcenia spoke, "That's the deal breaker, is it not?"

Dunamis nodded. "While I know that love is weakness, I cannot deny the benefits of companionship. To take that potion means to eventually lose just that. Tell me, something, would you do it all again if given the choice?"

Chalcenia replied, "I don't know... I think I would because then I wouldn't have met Serea but that was not a guarantee when I first encountered Schaden."

"I understand your meaning," Dunamis replied as he finished the rest of his supper.

As Chalcenia turned to go, Dunamis set aside his dishes and then picked up the vial. He almost put it to his skin, but relented. Not today... he thought, as he shook his head. He stood up to put it back in its hiding place, but froze. He looked around the room stretching out with his senses... He felt a bit of darkness in the room that wasn't his own. He looked around again before putting the vial back and then left, locking the door behind him.

When the coast was clear, Adnis unstealthed herself and then proceeded to the safe. She cleared her mind of all thoughts regarding the conversation she just overheard and the plan she concocted while hearing. She quickly used the force to cloud her face and appearance into the likeness of someone who will take the blame for her, should there be any security footage in the vicinity.

Adnis grinned sadistically as she grabbed the vial, as well as the credits hidden in there, and ran from the estate to Korriban's star port. Soon, Viile, you will get your dish served cold.

Icatchesu and Unsunghatred stood watch outside Malgus' fortress waiting for Revan to be done her meeting. Last check of the chronometer stated they had been there for two hours. Thankfully, full body armour made the cold tolerable, but only just. Icatchesu walked closer to the edge of the platform they were on to see Waack and Waack's son, Sin'ister, standing watch on the sides of the door. If one were to glance upwards, they would see Eissakael and Fatalbert standing in strategic sniper positions.

Icatchesu turned to a noise he heard, which was caused by Ilaseer coming up the platform with a thermos. He spoke to them, "Cold?"

Icatchesu chuckled, "Only a lot. It explains why I became a bounty hunter instead of a diplomat. Alliances are not worth standing out in the cold for."

Ilaseer nodded as he poured some hot chocolate into the mugs he brought with him. Unsunghatred took one, thanking Ilaseer for bringing it. Ilaseer asked, "Any sign of trouble yet?"

Unsunghatred shook his head, "I wish; sounds much more fun than standing out here."

"Well, you might be in luck, Red," Icatchesu said after taking a few sips of the hot chocolate, "I think there is a battle going on over there. We'll have to be on our guard.

Eissakael saw the signs of battle too. Eissakael commed Fatalbert and said, "Be careful, Fatal, there is a battle going on in the distance that we may have to join. I'm amazed the Empire sent a strike so quickly."

Fatalbert replied over the comlink, "You know our orders. We cannot engage any invading forces until the meeting is done."

Eissakael replied, "I am well aware of my orders, Fatal. Still, I am getting nervous. We've been here for two and a half hours, and nothing has stirred minus a battle being outside. For all we know, Revan could be dead."

Fatalbert shook his head and said, "I doubt it. If she was dead, Waack or my father would've reacted by now."

Eissakael sighed, "I hope you're right. I owe Revan too much and we've been through too much to let her die on our watch now."

"Indeed; Agent Fatalbert out."

Because of the force's gift of enhanced hearing, Waack over heard the conversation. So a battle is coming, he thought to himself. This trip might be a challenge after all. Waack walked over Sin'ister and sat down. Sin'ister spoke first, "So, father, have you heard from my wayward brother?"

Waack shook his head and said, "No. But when I do, he'll be made to suffer for his traitorous behaviour."

Sin'ister nodded in agreement. "He does deserve to pay this kind of dishonour..."

"He dishonoured my name, became a Jedi Guardian, and has now killed a son of an infamous Sith Lord," Waack growled.

Sin'ister continued, "Not to mention he has fallen for that Jedi woman..."

"That Jedi woman just so happens to be my daughter and you will treat her as such, regardless of her force alignment. Understood?"

Sin'ister turned towards Revan and bowed. "Yes, my master."

Waack asked, "How did it go, Rev?"

Revan replied, "We're in!"


	6. Chapter 6

_I cannot believe it. I cannot believe that such a theft could happen in my own household... and the potion, of all things! Hopefully the security footage can reveal the culprit. Hmmm... No. No, it's not possible... She will pay for robbing from me. She. Will. PAY!_

Revan was on one of Ilum's battlefields fighting loyalist Imperial forces. Revan, Waack, Unsunghatred, and Ilaseer defeated strike force after strike force that the Empire sent their way. On other sides of the fortress, Fatalbert and Eissakael joined Durgoth and Surn in repelling other strike forces the Empire sent. Revan never felt so alive in battle before, it was difficult to keep herself balanced, and the dark side in check.

In the middle of one of the fights, she sensed a disturbance in the force. At first she tried to ignore it as another strike team proved to be no match for her own, but it was too intrusive. It was coming across the bond her and Chalcenia shared. It was so definitive, pervasive, and painful that Revan was unsure whether or not she was going be sick or would faint due to the intense pain travelling from Chalcenia's end to hers. Ilaseer was the first to notice Revan was about to topple over and shouted, "Waack, get her out of here! Icatchesu and Iannaja can join us in her stead!"

Waack quickly helped Revan run towards the bunker. He asked, "What's going on?"

Revan took laboured breaths and said, "My love is in trouble. I must help her..."

Waack nodded and tried to pick up the pace. When they reached the main fortress, they were greeted by Sin'ister who said, "Revan, thank the force! Your lifemate has been trying to reach you."

Revan quickly ran to the communications room to be greeted by Chalcenia, who was covered in injuries and spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper, "My love, I muusssttt warn yoouuu..."

"Shh, my darling," Revan said, "you need to get help or..."

Chalcenia shook her head, "No, noooo... He did tttthhisss, and he's co-"

Revan shouted, "Wh- Where did she go? Get her back on the comm right now!"

Waack shook his head, "The communications tower got destroyed."

Revan replied, "Is there a way to trace where she was calling us from?"

Sin'ister said, "Lady Revan, there is a way to contact her. There is a secondary command centre and its communication's tower is still intact. However, it will involve going through the most heavy contested areas."

"Rev," Waack spoke, "I cannot recommend risking our lives for the fate of one woman."

Revan nodded, "I agree, there is too much to lose if we all went. What if I just went alone?"

Sin'ister spoke, "No, master, you are too much of a target. I will go."

"I'll go with him," a voice spoke up. It was Surn. "I can give him cover fire."

Revan replied, "Very well, go! However, should the fighting get too intense, I want you both to retreat immediately."

They both bowed and ran out of the room. Revan sat down in a chair with her face in her palms. Waack placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "She'll be alright, Revan. She's a strong warrior and is more than capable of fighting off any force that comes her way."

Revan sighed, "I know... I know... I just can't understand why someone would've done this to her... Was there an attack on the Dulovic estate? That was where she should've been last."

Waack was about to speak before an explosion rocked the area. "No time to discuss this now," he shouted, "We must go join the battle!"

Chalcenia crawled to a dark corner in order to meditate and heal herself quickly. The attack came out of nowhere, and for no reason. Dunamis simply lost his mind and viciously assaulted her with everything he had: lightsabre, body armour, teeth- everything! A brief glance around after he was done revealed that she was not his only victim. Thankfully, his children were all out training that day; the majority of his servants were not so lucky.

After the beating, but before he left, he said, "Now Revan understands that to steal from me is to be made to suffer!"

She had to get in touch with her love again. Dunamis was on a rampage and was no doubt on his way to Ilum... She got up and was about to try and reach Serea on Ilum again. Her communicator beat her to it as Surn and Sin'ister reached the other communications array safely. Surn asked, "Chalcenia, what the hell happened?"

Chalcenia replied, "It's your father! He attacked me for no reason and is coming to get revenge on Revan for something she didn't do. There's no time, you've got to warn her!"

Surn nodded, "Understood," and then ended the transmission.

Chalcenia turned and ran towards the Korriban spaceport. She quickly boarded the nearest shuttle to the fleet. _Hopefully there will be a pilot there who can fly me to Ilum_, she thought to herself as the ship left the planet.

Revan regained consciousness from the latest blast. _That fire came from above, not the people on the ground..._, she thought to herself as she looked around to see who was firing at them. _A Fury class ship? Who would...?_

The answer came when a masked warrior charged at her with lightsabre drawn. Thankfully, Revan immediately blocked the attack with her own weapon and pushed the assailant back. Revan didn't charge to her attacker but remained in a defensive posture. Her attacker spoke, "Where is it? I know you have it!"

Revan answered, "I don't understand; I haven't taken anything."

"Serea!" Surn was running towards her, "Chal's attacker was-"

The attacker shoved Surn with the force against the wall whilst sadistically saying, "Be silent, my worthless offspring, or I shall make your death more painful than Chalcenia's."

Revan dropped her jaw, "Dunamis... why?"

Dunamis, enraged, cut her off, "SILENCE! I don't owe you any explanations. I want the vial that you stole from me!"

Revan tried to remain calm, "What are you talking about? I've been here with our other allies trying to-"

Dunamis shouted, "LIAR! I saw the security recordings. You and your lover plotted against me and stole from me both over half of my fortune and the immortality potion. Now, I will destroy you and reclaim what is mine!"

As Dunamis advanced, Revan readied herself for an attack... that didn't come. Fatalbert shot a laser that hit a softer part of Dunamis' armour. Whilst the injury was nothing, it was still enough of a distraction for Revan to jump out of the way. "Fatal," she said, "Run!"

Fatalbert replied, "No, I will not abandon you to the likes of this traitor," while still firing at Dunamis, who used the force to render himself invisible to all shots.

Revan shook her head and said, "Listen, he's running on the dark side right now with more hatred then I've seen in a life time. Quickly, my friend, run!"

Before he could, Dunamis knocked down the platform was standing on. Ilaseer arrived just in time to see and used the force to break Fatal's fall. Dunamis ripped off the helmet in order to look Revan in the eye. "You are trying to save yourself with fancy tricks, Revan! Are you above meeting death with honour?"

Revan spun on her attacker and shouted, "Don't threaten to kill me and my wife and then talk to me about honour. In case you've forgotten, I've done things no one else would've. I protected you from and helped you kill your father, helped you discover your long lost son, and even helped you flush out the enemies to your estate. Not to mention I let you steal that immortality potion from me... And you thank me with this?"

Dunamis shook his head, "The only thing you did was try to steal everything I have through manipulation. And for that, you will die." With that he ignited his saber and prepared to resume his assault.

It was then she felt her 300 year old darkness bubbling to the surface. It came up and pushed the light within her aside as if it was nothing. Dunamis was no longer fighting Serea Apostolia but Darth Revan, a Dark Lord of the Sith who cried out for vengeance! Revan charged at him with the force of the dark side propelling her towards her prey. Dunamis, however, was equally as strong and parried the attack. He assaulted her with his lightsabre and pushed her back a few meters before she pushed him back and then charged at him again. This charge was interrupted by Dunamis' force choke. He heard her wind pipe crack, assuming the victory was his. Unfortunately, Revan immediately healed because of the potion she took 300 years ago that rendered all injuries healed within minutes.

Adnis watched the fight from a distance. She smiled as she saw the two Sith Lords battle with the full might of the dark side pouring through their veins. Quietly, she used her senses to absorb the bits of darkness that were leaking out as their attacks grew more and more violent.

Revan and Dunamis viciously fought each other for 30minutes. Their lightsabres cut through their armour and hurled objects with the force at one another. They were using the dark side so heavily, that their appearances became twisted and contorted. The only time Revan looked as such was when she was on the Temple of the Unknown World during the Jedi Civil War. They suffered many injuries, but were able to keep fighting thanks to their forces powers.

Unfortunately, Dunamis was starting wane as only Revan had the ability for wounds to instantly heal. Revan decided it was time for her to He used sundering assault, a common juggernaut technique, through her armour and injures her sword arm. Revan cried out in pain and quickly switched sword hands to impale him in the shoulder. Dunamis stepped back in order to regain his balance. Revan used the force to push him into the electrical polls surrounding the base. Dunamis was able to endure the hit through the force, but only just as his armour took quite a beating.

It was then Chalcenia arrived. She arrived along with Tyvek. She was in shock to see both Dunamis and Revan fully immersed in the dark side. She watched in horror as Revan pushed her victim back again into the cement block again and again and again. With each slam against the wall, pieces of Dunamis' armour stabbed into him and he began to bleed heavily, as well as cough up blood.

Revan grinned at him sadistically, "I'll enjoy silencing this useless, pathetic waste that kneels before me!"

Dunamis spoke in a laboured voice, "I... will... never... kneel before anyone, especially... you!"

Revan replied, "Shut up! Just SHUT UP! I will make you suffer for being no more than a thorn in my side. It disgusts me that we breathe the same air, never mind that I actually let this fool live instead of throwing him to the dogs on Korriban."

"Who's the more foolish," Dunamis asked, "the fool or the fool who let him live?"

Chalcenia ran towards her mate, who had risen her lightsaber to deal the death blow. "No, Revan! Don't do it! Don't become what you used to be!"

Tyvek shouted behind her, "She's right, Serea! If you strike Dunamis down, you are no better than him!"

"I disagree, Revan," Eissakael shouted from the top of her platform. "He deserves to die for betraying you and your wife."

Unsunghatred joined in the debate, "I concur. Strike him down in a way that ensures the most suffering! Only, do it quickly as we wouldn't want him to succumbs to his injuries."

Dunamis retorted, "How... dare... you... mock.. me... No... mere... injuries... can... end ... me... I... am... SITH!"

Revan whirled and kneed him in the stomach, "You are not Sith, but a rotting corpse," and then sliced her lightsaber across his chest.

As his lifeless body fell, she stormed towards her ship. Upon arriving, she glanced at her reflection briefly to see a woman whose face had been twisted and contorted by the darkside. It was then she realized what she had become. _Wh-What have I done? I've become a monster..._ She broke down in sobs.

Back on Ilum everyone had mixed reactions over the course of events. Surn pulled out a comlink saying, "Well, some of my siblings will be having a party today."

Eissakael turned to Ilaseer and said, "I always knew Revan was a woman of action under all that professionalism."

Ilaseer nodded in agreement, "Now remains the question: Who will get his job in our organization?"

They all laughed as they turned to go. Fatalbert said, "Lets return to the Empire. Why waste time helping out this traitor?"

Unsunghatred asked, "What shall we do about his corpse?"

Icatchesu replied, "Easy. Say he died in helping us defend the Empire. He might be hailed as a hero, but at least we'll get a bonus and not lose his household as an ally. As for the corpse... Eh, it got blown up."

Eissakael said, "I think that's a fabulous idea. Come, Fatal, lets re-work the security comms to reflect our version of things."

They all turned to go and prepared to make every thing work out in their favour, save Tyvek and Chalcenia. Chalcenia couldn't help but cry at what she just saw. "The love of my life undid everything we built in and through her over the past 300 years... What will we do?"

Tyvek gave her a comforting hug and then said, "Let the others have their cover up story. Come on, let's attach your ship to mine so we can travel around and let Serea pull herself together."

Chalcenia and Tyvek left on board their ships and headed to anywhere in space. That left one other who remained discreet throughout this ordeal. Adnis, truly pleased with Dunamis death, approached the corpse. "Well, well, well... Look who is still alive."

Dunamis groaned and squinted a bit the Sith Acolyte standing above him. He said in a voice quieter than a whisper, "Who?"

The acoylte ripped off her hood to reveal a scarred Twi'lek with a neck brace and Sith tattoos. "I'm your lost love turned worst nightmare!"

Whatever she said or did afterwards is a mystery, for Dunamis slipped out of consciousness into darkness once again.


	7. Epilogue

Ilum is one of the coldest and darkest planets in the galaxy. It is the home of buried dreams, crushed rebellions, and fallen heroes. Many warriors rose and fell on Ilum's surface to battles, betrayal, and nature's wrath. However, none of those fallen warriors have ever risen from the ice and snow. No one, that is, except one.

Among the corpses collected from Malgus' rebellion that were committed to the snow, a Sith pureblood took his first breath. He took deep breaths and let them out as if he was breathing life for the first time. However, this wasn't the first time and by all explanations his last should have come and gone days ago. As he began to re-gain consciousness, he looked around at his desolate surroundings. _I'm alive,_ he thought to himself, _How is this possible?_

Finally, he opened his eyes to a frozen wasteland. As he crawled out of the snow and made his way to the imperial base, the resurrected pureblood tries to jog his memory. He remembers a fight, a twi'lek standing over his broken body... and that was it. Strange how he can remember long-term things: His first love, the name of his children, and where his estate was but not what resulted in him being stranded on Ilum.

At the Imperial base, he discreetly entered the cantina in order to get warm and potentially find a ship. He sat down in front of a holoterminal that was programmed to the Imperial news. He partially paid attention as the news announcers discussed rakghoul outbreaks and random treasure hunting expeditions on Nar Shadaa. Then the news shifted to the rebellion on Ilum and its aftermath.

"Now an Imperial news network report coming from Ilum and Korriban regarding the defeat of Darth Malgus and the crushing of his uprising down there," the male news announcer began, "Whilst the traitor has been removed, the Empire did not achieve this victory without sacrifice. To this and the courage of the loyal Imperial Organization, Kyofu Nashi, our attention now turns."

The female announcer continued, "On Ilum, the organization pushed back the traitor and brought Malgus' head back to the Empire as a sign of victory. All save on Sith Lord, Darth Dunamis Dulovic, returned safely. Because of his heroic actions in removing another potential threat to the Empire's goals to bring order to the galaxy, his name as well as his family will be held up in high honour..."

_Dead? That can't be true._ Dunamis reaches for his holocommunicator. _I wonder If Serea knows anything about this?_ He glanced back at the screen to see that it went from the newsroom to a press conference Serea was talking at. Serea spoke, "Not only was Lord Dunamis one of my most trusted allies, but a fierce and brilliant Sith Warrior. The Empire has truly lost another jewel in its crown. Hence why Kyofu Nashi will ensure that the rest of the traitors are hunted down and removed from this gala-" Before she could finish the Bar tender changed the channel.

"Turn it back," Dunamis hissed.

"Someone asked to have it changed, a _paying_ customer. Besides no one cares about some sith that died fighting some little revolt," the bar tender scowled.

Before the bar tender was able to put the remote down the pureblood had his hands around his throat. "Let me ask you ONE more time, change it back. Unless you want to be my next meal," Dunamis glared.

Without hesitation the bar tender change the channel back. "please let me go I won't be a problem. Please let me go I have a family!"

Dunamis smiled "That never stopped me before." He pulled the bar tender closer and bit him in the neck, pulling a mouth full of tissue out of his neck. "Gah! Aliens never taste good," he said as he threw the body across the cantina. _Now lets see what else Serea has to say._

Serea finished up her answers to the reporters, "The questions you are asking are completely out of line. I will not turn his death into some kind of entertainment tonight episode. He was killed in battle fighting to defend our glorious Empire, and he will be remembered as such! Now our focus must be on moving forward to the future, for that's what he would have wanted," and then left the podium towards the exit.

_Damn it! That's not helping Serea. Now I'll have to call you._ He let out a deep sigh as he tried to contact her.

Serea looks at the comm that's beeping and then throws it into the garbage shoot. Besides the press conference, she has been in no mood for talking to anyone. Not even Chal can get her to come out of her shell. _What have I done? What have I done?_

_Well shit, maybe Chalcenia knows what's going on._ Dunamis tried contacting Chal hoping he would have better luck with her.

Chalcenia was sitting in the Fury catching up on some of her studies. She jumped when she heard her comlink go off. She activated it and said, "Hello? Who is this? I'm sorry, but Lord Serea isn't-"

"That was touching wasn't it, what Serea said about me," Dunamis said sarcastically. "I don't know why everybody thinks I'm dead. I feel better than ever...you know why," he snickered.

Chalcenia didn't say anything. She widened her eyes further and further and further... "You're... fully healed and alive... But I saw you-..." **thud**. She fainted.

"Hello?!" _Great._ Dunamis hangs up. _Who else can I call? I'll holo Serea's ship, She's most likely on it. I'll try Chalcenia again first._

When Chalcenia recovered, she thought, _No... No. That was just a very bad dream. Dunamis is dead, and the person who just called me is __**NOT**__ him._ She glanced wearily her communicator that was going off once again... _Oh no... _She answers it and sees... "Damn it, you aren't a dream, are you?"

"You do that again and...you don't want to know what I'll do," Dunamis' voice echoed. "I'm dead after all so if you turn up dead no one will come looking for me." he said jokingly. "Do you know why everyone THINKS I'm dead?"

Chalcenia rolled her eyes, "Don't waste your time threatening an immortal, I've heard it all over the past millenia. As for your question, people THINK your dead because you got wounded beyond life. I can't help it if I faint due to seeing someone who I saw get killed comm me on my ship. Only I'M allowed to pull those kind of stunts."

"Well then, I got my answer," Dunamis hung up. _I'm immortal, I took the vial?_

Chalcenia calls him back. "Dunamis... we need to talk but not in Imperial space. Where are you now?"

"Why? I have no memory of what happened to me, why should I trust you?" Dunamis snapped.

"Because," she began, "I have nothing to gain from your 'death' but a lot of your heirs do... and they'd like to keep it that way. Furthermore, I suspect you have questions that need to be answered regarding your... change of state."

"I took the vial," Dunamis grinned.

Chalcenia replied, "Heh, you grin now... Hun, you didn't take the potion. You were forced to. As I said, we need to talk."

"Well I thank them. They only made me stronger, I now have no need for an heir. The Dulovic house will live on forever. I do have questions, but I'm not meeting you in person."

Chalcenia sighed, "Then let me go to my private chambers. There we will talk in private."

"Fine," Dunamis replied.

Chalcenia wandered to the very back of the ship where her private chambers were. "Alright, Dunamis, ask away."

"Who gave the potion to me and who 'killed' me?" He asked.

Chalcenia pulled out a holorecording and said, "Whoever this Twi'lek is. She went by the name of Adnis but I think that name was a cover up. Do you know who she is?"

"No, and I take it she gave me the potion. I would not fall to an alien in combat." he retorted.

Chalcenia continued, "She said in the recording that she's your first love turned worst nightmare. Description sound familiar?"

"No, That doesn't help. My first love wasn't a Twi'lek," he said with an emotionless tone. _Sinda why did you have to find me!_

Chalcenia replied, "Well, my dear, I don't what to tell you beyond that she did it. Something tells me that the whole thing was manipulated by her. Which means you're not the only one who is looking to settle a score... Dunamis, you might want to sit down as the answer to the latter question is going to be harder to hear."

"Just tell me. Get on with it," he spat.

Chalcenia shrugged and said, "Alright. Serea fell to the darkside and tried to kill you because you tried to kill me because you assumed she and I stole the vial from you. As these recordings prove, it was this Adnis person who was the root cause of it all."

"I see, I take it the guild won't welcome me with open arms," He laughed.

"No... but Serea might. She isn't happy about what she did. So, she took precautions and hid your wife, Vette, from your traitorous heirs in case she got the inheritance before they did."

"She did? Call her, I want to talk to her, but don't tell her I'm alive. I want the honors of telling her." Dunamis said.

Chalcenia, "Hmm... You try to kill me, try to kill my wife and then expect me to trust you? This is based on what? No matter, she's been in isolation for over 4 days and never talks to anyone, including me. So... But if it gets her out of her depression... Great, stuck between a rock and a hard place!"

Chalcenia looks at him closely and says, "Look, lets not start an eternal feud. If I attempt to get her, then you'd better behave yourself."

"I'll try," He laughed.

Chalcenia and walked to Revan's room. "Revan? Someone wants to talk to you. It's a personal matter?"

Revan was meditating quietly in the dark. She replied, "Personal matter? Is Charista alright?"

Chalcenia shook her head. "No, not Charista. But it's someone you've always wanted to make laugh."

Revan turned to her mate and said, "Well... wait til he or she sees me now. It must be Antithea... I've long given up on making her laugh."

Revan stoically walked to Chalcenia's chamber and looked at the holocommunicator. She said, "Uh... If this is some kind of a joke, I fail to see the amusement."

"Really? I was hoping you'd like it. You know it's not ever day you're able kill somebody and talk to them after," he laughed.

She looked closer and said, "Dunamis? You're alive... And I just made you laugh? How... I don't understand."

Chalcenia replied, "Some Twi'lek gave him the vial, my love. He's one of us now."

"Yes, you are going to have to deal with me for quite some time," he said.

Serea felt tears well up. _I've been given a second chance... _Quickly she composed herself and said, "Well... I'm glad you're alright. I guess Vette will be happy too; however, I wouldn't trust your relatives hanging around your estate on Korriban."

Chalcenia leaned over and whispered to Serea, "You know, you don't have to wear the emotionless veil all the time..."

Serea took a deep breath, looked around the room, and then said, "I'm sorry, Dun, but I wasn't expecting you to... appear all of a sudden."

"Well you thought I was dead, so you have your reasons," he laughed.

She smiled and said, "Is there something... different about you besides being fully healed?"

"Umm...No?" He answered.

Serea shook her head and said, "Are you sure? Hun, you do realize that potion gave you more than... Oh, OH!"

Serea started to laugh hard. "Oh my... You have... Oh dear..."

Chalcenia looked at Dunamis and said, "I'm sorry, she's lost her mind. Though, given how well you and I turned out, she's in good company I'm sure."

Dunamis ignored Chalcenia's comment. "Now this Adnis do either of you know were she is?"

Serea nodded and said, "She's hanging out with Durgoth after the press conference thing. Dunamis, I hate to tell you this, but she Durgoth kept calling her 'mom.' Are you sure he's Sinda's?"

"I'm sure." Dunamis said.

Revan asked, "So, what did you ever do Sinda spelt backwards that she gave you the gift of immortality? Something tells me it wasn't out of the goodness of her heart..."

"I don't know why she did this," he said.

Chalcenia thought to herself for a moment and then said, "The bitch... the bitch... I think I know why. But to prove it, I'm gonna need a favour from you Dunamis."

"What do you need?" Dunamis asked.

"Access to the best files in the Empire or at best a chat with Durgoth. I want to know what she's been up to over the years," Chalcenia replied, "If I'm right, I think your injuries were just a convenient excuse to give you the vial."

"And he'll tell me why? He's only know me for a few months. He's know his mother his whole life, why would he betray her?" Dunamis said."

Chalcenia replied, "Then forward any and every bit of information about her to me. Your codes and access wouldn't have changed yet."

"why don't we just hunt her down." Dunamis stated.

Chalcenia replied, "Don't you see what she actually did? Remember when you got injured those nights ago and we tended to your wounds while Adnis was here? You said you weren't going after her. I'll bet she's spent a long time trying to find you. She gave you the vial out of revenge because she knows that to live forever means to lose all your loved ones to death eventually. You, like her, will now forever stand alone."

Dunamis laughed, "She really thinks she could hurt me like that? The death of the ones that are close to me will only make me stronger."

Chalcenia replied, "I think she's done worse then simply that. The guild thinks you're a traitor, your kids are more than happy to see you dead and the fortune theirs, and you were left at the curb in truth as no more than some dead casualty. Not mention that before you went there, I'm sure the many recordings see you as no more then some mad lunatic running through your halls killing everything in site. Face it, hun, there is no going back... Especially when the Sith on Korriban sense the stench of the light side within you."

Serea stood in the dark and recited, "Savior, conqueror, hero, villain. You are all things Revan, and yet you are nothing! In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone."

"If they don't take me back I'll kill them all. Simple solution." He responded.

Chalcenia replied, "And then where will you be? Don't presume that I'm speaking out of ignorance here!"

"Then I will be Emperor, that doesn't sound half bad." He laughed.

Chalcenia shook her head. "Well, I can't expect you to gain 1000 years of wisdom in less than 5minutes. But... since you do have the light side in you now, it might take less than that."

Serea spoke up, "If you hunt down Sinda, you will not go alone. I have a score to settle with her too."

"No, I'll kill her myself, save you the trouble. Maybe you could convince the guild that I'm not a traitor?" Dunamis asked.

Serea whirled and looked at him darkly, "Dunamis... I'll let you back in after we silence your ex. Am I clear? Unless you can give me a very good reason to let you take care of this personally after all she's done to me."

"She's done so much more to me than she has to you. I want to make her pay. I want her to suffer before she dies, I'll kill her only son before her eyes," He said.

She grinned darkly. "Oh... you are efficient. I am so glad I brought you in when I did. Very well, release your anger on her, as well as mine, on to her. I will see that you're brought back in. If not out in the open, then in secret. You know, one of the best things you can do is to make yourself not exist... Look how well it worked for Revan, Paxel."

"I see." He said.

She laughed, "Didn't think you could keep that facade up, did you? Relax, your other identity is safe with me. After all, you haven't blown my cover yet."

"Well, I must go now. Make sure I get back in with the guild and I'll make sure Sinda dies." Dunamis said before ending the call. _What have I gotten myself into, Can I kill her?_

Serea looked to Chalcenia and said, "As I recall correctly, he still deeply loves Sinda and I think her 'death' did more damage he is willing to admit..."

Chalcenia walked up to Serea and said, "My love, I'm sorry, but I can't allow this to continue. If you continue down this path, then you do so without me."

Serea whirled and said, "You would walk away from 3 centuries?"  
Chalcenia turned and walked out the door. A few minutes later Serea barely heard, "Yes, I would."


End file.
